Chá da Tarde
by Anne Asakura
Summary: Eram todos os dias e no mesmo horário, às cinco da tarde, quando o Big Ben dava sua terceira badalada. - HaoxAnna - Oneshot


**Chá da Tarde**

Era todo dia e no mesmo horário. Todos os dias, pontualmente as quatro da tarde, ela aparecia lá acompanhando sua mãe. E as duas se reuniam com Keiko Asakura para tomar o tão famoso chá da tarde em Londres, enquanto falavam sobre coisas como a alta sociedade.

Ele nunca entendeu nada daquilo, sempre achou um tédio que tivessem de ficar ali, conversando sobre aquelas coisas. Sempre evitava passar pela sala quando elas estavam em reunião, porque "Olhem meu filhote Hao! Ele não é lindo?" E não eram apenas três mulheres falando. Eram cerca de uma dúzia que se reuniam naquela _maldita_ sala para tomar o _maldito_ chá das quatro.

"Maldito costume inglês." Bufou, se debruçando na mureta, enquanto observava a paisagem.

"Preferia estar assistindo à novela." Ele ouviu da porta e obrigou-se a virar-se naquela direção. Era ela. A garota que sempre aparecia pontualmente as quatro.

"E por que não está então?" Ele respondeu como se ela falasse consigo e sentou-se ali na muretinha.

"Porque, todos os dias eu sou _obrigada_ a vir nesta maldita confraternização do chá." Revirou os olhos. "Você é sortudo por ser homem e não ter que ficar ali no meio."

"Já tentou falar com a sua mãe, ahn..."

"Anna." Ela concluiu. "E sim, eu já tentei, mas ela nunca me escuta. Diz que eu nunca serei uma boa dama da sociedade inglesa se não souber me portar como uma."

"Entendo." Ele sorriu e saltou da mureta, tomando-lhe uma das mãos para dar um beijo suave. "Hao Asakura ao seu dispor."

"Quão galante você pode ser?" Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas.

"Anna, você não vai voltar pra dentro?" Sua mãe apareceu na porta, olhando a cena com curiosidade.

"Ah, eu..."

"Sra Kyoyama, estou certo?" Hao soltou a mão de Anna e caminhou até ela, para fazer-lhe o mesmo cumprimento. "Eu e sua filha estávamos conversando sobre as reservas de chá de minha família e não vimos o tempo passar. Sinto muito ter roubado uma companhia _tão_ agradável de vocês." Sorriu.

"A-ah, não tem problema nenhum, Hao." A mulher sorriu, encantada. "É até bom que a Anna fique na companhia de alguém tão cavalheiro como você. Quem sabe assim ela não aprenda algo?" Lançou um olhar apreensivo para a filha – que apenas ignorou.

"Então daremos uma volta pela propriedade se não se importar. Eu prometo que a trago de volta e segura para o chá das cinco."

"Certo, mas não se atrasem!"

Hao apenas sorriu em vitória, ao ver a mãe de Anna entrar.

"Um galante e conquistador barato." Deu de ombros.

"Eu não ouvi um _obrigada_." Ele riu.

"E eu não pedi a sua _ajuda_." Ela rebateu.

"Bem, achei que estava precisando."

"Tanto faz." O olhou de canto. "Não disse que ia me mostrar a propriedade, o que está esperando?"

"Estressadinha..." Riu novamente. "Acho que vou me divertir _muito_ com você." Tomou-lhe um dos braços, seguindo dali com Anna.

**X**

Era pontualmente as cinco horas que ocorria o famoso chá da tarde. Não havia perdão para atrasos e ninguém podia entrar depois que as portas principais do salão fossem fechadas. Isso ocorria exatamente na terceira badalada do famoso Big Ben e Hao e Anna agradeceram aos céus por conseguirem entrar ali ainda na segunda badalada.

"Parece que vocês estavam se divertindo bastante." Keiko deu uma risadinha, olhando para o filho.

"É que eu estava mostrando o lugar para a Anna." Abriu um sorrisinho para a loirinha.

"Uma propriedade muito interessante por sinal, Sra Asakura." Anna comentou.

"Bem, muito obrigada!" Deu um largo sorriso. "Você ficará para o chá, Hao?" Keiko arqueou as sobrancelhas.

"É, eu ficarei sim. Não tenho nada melhor pra fazer." Sorriu.

"Bem, fiquem à vontade." Keiko disse, antes de ir dar atenção às mulheres.

"Do que ficar olhando mulheres falarem sobre porcelana? Faça-me o favor, Lorde Asakura." Anna revirou os olhos.

"Oras, Lady Kyoyama, não fique nervosa!" Riu gostosamente. "Estou aqui apenas para tirar o tédio de uma certa dama que parece não gostar muito das festas de chá."

"E quem, pelo amor de Deus, gosta dessas malditas festas que arrecadam dinheiro vendendo e trocando porcelanas?" Olhou-o de canto.

"Bem, eu gosto de ficar nessas malditas festas que arrecadam dinheiro vendendo e trocando porcelanas pela sua companhia!" Sorriu.

"Você é um galante, Hao, um galante." Anna sorriu com o canto da boca, enquanto se sentavam para desfrutar o chá na coleção de porcelana da Sra _Bischof_.

**X**

"Você não acha surpreendente o tanto de porcelana que essas mulheres arrecadam pra essas festas do chá, Anna?" Hao perguntou em uma segunda oportunidade de encontro.

"Parece até que elas não fazem mais nada da vida." Suspirou, debruçando-se na mureta da frente da mansão.

"E talvez não façam mesmo!" Riu. "Afinal, quem cuida dos negócios da casa é o homem."

"Por sorte, sou filha única." O olhou. "Assim serei eu a assumir os negócios da família."

"Uma coisa bastante rara, devo dizer." Debruçou-se ao lado dela.

E então, as badaladas.

"Está na hora do chá." Ele sorriu levemente.

**X**

"Você não se cansa disso não?" Ela perguntou, enquanto andavam pelos corredores da mansão.

"Do que?" Ele perguntou como se não soubesse.

"De ficar me acompanhando pra todo o lado até que dê a hora do chá."

"Bem...não!" Ele riu. "Eu gosto da sua companhia, é um ótimo passatempo."

"Passatempo, é?" Arqueou as sobrancelhas. "É isso o que eu sou pra você?"

"Se fosse só isso, eu não estaria aqui, certo?" Ele sorriu, ouvindo as badaladas. "Está na hora do chá."

**X**

E era assim que passavam dia após dia. Conversavam durante uma hora inteira e depois se reuniam junto das outras mulheres para fazer a tarde do chá. Elas pareciam achar ótimo ter a presença de Hao ali e ele era gentil com todas elas, apesar de lhe cercarem com perguntas.

Só que, um dia, não houve tarde do chá.

"Mãe, onde está a Anna?" Hao perguntou, ao notar que não havia decorações ou porcelanas, ou mulheres. E já eram quatro horas.

"Hoje não há tarde do chá, Hao."

"E por que não?" Ele insistiu.

"Porque hoje é domingo, oras." Keiko riu. "Está tão entretido assim que nem notou a semana passar?"

"Ah..." Ele coçou levemente a cabeça.

"Anna, hoje _não_ é dia da tarde do chá!"

"Eu sei, mas deveria ser, não?" A loirinha apareceu na porta da mansão. Keiko e a Sra Kyoyama se entreolharam.

"É um costume tradicional dos ingleses tomar chá todas as tardes, mais precisamente as cinco horas, quando o Big Ben dá sua terceira badalada." Hao sorriu, beijando suavemente a mão das duas damas e dirigiu o olhar para Anna. "Gostaria de me acompanhar esta tarde, Lady Anna?" Ofereceu o braço à Anna.

"Eu ficaria honrada, Lorde Hao." Sorriu levemente.

É, as tardes de chá nunca haviam sido tão interessantes assim.

**N/A:**

Depois de muito peregrinar em outros fandons, estou de volta à Shaman King com outro HaoAnna!

Sim, é uma fic pro 30cookies que eu ainda não conclui. Falta só sete fanfics e eu encerro o desafio çç

Bem, o tema da vez era _Chá_ e eu acho que deu pra dar uma enganada, né?XD

Espero que gostem!

**_Reviews?_**


End file.
